High School Of Fashion Industries
by xxnyazngurlxx28
Summary: Sakura the new girl at Fashion Industries. Sasuke the hottest guys in there along with his friends. Now that sasuke and Sakrua are dating. Karin becomes crazy and try to kill Sakura. Will Sasuke and Sakura relationshop live?Will prom night save there lov
1. Chapter 1: First Day

High School of Fashion Industries

**High School of Fashion Industries**

Sakura

Age: 16

Sasuke

Age: 16

Eye color: blackish reddish

_**Chapter: first Day **_

It was fall, where the New Year had began. A 16-year-old teen that has pink hair, green eyes starts her first day at High School of Fashion Industries. '225 west 24th street, New York, N.Y 10011'' though Sakura. She took the M10 to 23rd street.

**Sasuke povs:**

'Oh my god Sasuke-kun is going to be my boyfriend' shout a fan girl.

'He going to be mine' shout another fan girl.

'Damn Uchiha your fan girls are annoying' said Neji.

'Troublesome' said Shika.

'Tell me about it! I'm struck with wacky fan girls. How worst can this school year be?' I shouted.

'Well, well if it isn't the popular hottest guy in Fashion industries, Sasuke Uchiha' shouted a blonde girl.

'Shut it Pig' I shouted.

'Hmph someone grumpy' said Tenten. She has 2 brown buns on her head and she going out with Neji. The cold-blooded person that never shows emotional.

'Hey guys ready to start our seniors at Fashion Industries?' asked Hinata cheerfully. (A/n yeah in my school the characters are different from the show)

'Hell yeah we'll ready to rock our senior years' shouted INo and Tenten.

The rest of the guys just Hn.

**Sakura povs:**

I step out of the bus and saw a tall building 'Fashion of Industries' I said. 'Well here I come'.

**Normal povs: Homeroom 7:50 to 8:05**

'Welcome back! Hope you all enjoy your summer' said Ms. Brown. (A/n I don't go there so I use my homeroom teacher as there but the other are from the show)

'Sure it was wonderful' shouted half the class.

'Well you guys have a new student today' said Ms. Brown.

'Great another annoying fan girl' said Sasuke.

'Come on Uchiha it can't be that bad' said Neji. Whose holding Tenten by her waist.

'Yeah at least give that new student a chance' said Tenten.

-R.I.N.G A.M homeroom had ended.

**Sakura povs:**

'Hn where the offices' though Sakura.

Sakura went to the second floor and read Main offices.

'Hn I found you. 'Knock, Knock' as she knock on the principal door.

'Come in'

Sakura take a step in and saw a lady that was drinking sake.

'Good morning I'm Sakura Haruno the new student' as she greet Tsunade.

'Ah nice to meet you Sakura, here your schedule.'

Tsunade hands Sakura a piece of paper, which is Sakura schedule.

**Period 1: English Literature and Composition**

'Sasuke-kun come sit here' shout a fan girl.

'No' said Sasuke who gave the fan girl a cold stare.

'Calm down Sasuke' said Naruto.

Kakashi had walk inside the classroom.

'Good morning seniors!' 'How was your day?'

'Wonderful' replied half of the class.

**Sakura povs:**

Room 210 Sakura knock on the door before she walk inside the room.

**Normal Povs: **

A teen that has pink hair that has green eyes had walk inside the classroom. She wore a red spaghetti tank top with a demin skirt plus flats. Her tight tank top had show off her curves and her cleavage, her long legs and she had a beautiful ass. Many guy in the class started to drool on her.

'I see you must be the new student' said Kakashi.

Sakura gave a big smile and nod.

'Why don't you tell us about yourself.' Asked Kakashi.

'Hn okay. I'm Sakura Haruno; recently transfer to a different school. I'm 16 and yes my hair is natural pink. I hate fan girl, fan boy and sluts'. As she finishes her sentence she gave out her big smile.

'All right Sakura you can take a seat next to Uchiha'. 'Sasuke please rise your hands' said Kakashi.

Sasuke rise his hands and Sakura walk toward her seat. As she was walking toward her seat she had been giving death glares from fan girl. After 25 minutes later they had a break. Because the teacher was to busy reading his porn book.

'Hi I'm INo' said the blonde with blue eyes.

'Hi I'm Sakura' they both shake hands.

'Yo I'm Naruto'

'Hi Naruto'

'I'm Tenten'

'Hi Tenten'

'I'm Neji and he Shika points to a guy that shapes like a pineapple.'

'Hi Neji'

'I'm Hinata'

'Hi Hinata'

'Hn I'm Sasuke'

'Hn Hi Sasuke'

Sasuke inner: she didn't even squeak, she didn't said Sasuke-kun like the fan girls do'.

'So Sakura were you from?' asked Tenten.

'I'm from here New York but my mom moved to LA because she found a job there' said Sakura.

'Not to be rude or anything but why are those sluts looking at me?' said Sakura

'Oh them, there Sasuke fan girls. Their annoying' said INo.

'Speaking of annoying fan girls here they come' said Shika.

A girl with red spiky hair had came up to Sakura.

**Hey it's xxnyazngurl28xx talking. Thanks for reading this story lemon would be coming up soon. As I said before I don't go to that high school so I don't know how its like. So just bare with me. Oh no who that slut? What will they do? R and R! thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: The fight with Karin

Chapter 2: The Fight with Karin

**Chapter 2: The Fight with Karin!**

A girl with red spiky hair had came up to Sakura. Her glasses push up to her eye. Her face was close to Sakura. Sakura bash her eyelash and smile.

'How may I help you?' asked Sakura.

'All right don't get smart here I want you to leave my Sasuke-kun alone' said Karin.

'Hn who said I was into him?' 'Did you see me flirt with him' Sakura gave a smirk.

Karin got mad. Her ugly eyes were red. Her face got bigger then before,

'All right Pinky I don't like your attitude you're just a bitch that like my bf' said Karin.

This time Sakura got mad.

'Me a bitch? Excuse me! Look who's talking hoe, slut. You probably suck every guy dick every single night' said Sakura.

'At least I'm clean because I know I don't work at the night club and dress sluttish to school' response Sakura.

Karin got very mad. She raised her hand and slap Sakura in the face. But someone held her back. Karin and Sakura look at the person. It was sasuke. He held Karin hand and 'that enough Karin! First, I'm not your boyfriend and I'll never will. Second, your annoying, third, I would never go out with you because your a slut.'

'Oh I see Karin got reject by the hottest guy in Fashion Industries' teased INo.

'Go back to your hometown Karin' said Tenten.

'That right Karin no one want you here' smirk Sakura. Sakura lean closer to Karin and whisper 'See you later ugly.'

First period had ended.

**Hey it's xxnyazngurl28xx I would like to thanks to the people that are reading my fan fiction right now! I can't believed Sakura and Karin were fighting who knew Sasuke would held Karin back. Who knew Sakura had that much guts to dis Karin out. Stay tune for the new chapter. New chapter can be lemony watch out. **


	3. Chapter 3: Volleyball

Chapter 3: Volleyball

**Chapter 3: Volleyball**

Sakura had gym second period. She always like gym because she always good at any sport. Especially volleyball!

'Hi I'm Sakura Haruno the new student'.

'Hi Sakura I'm Anko, your gym teacher'. 'You can go to Ino to get your t-shirt and shorts'. Sakura gave a nod and asked Ino for her gym clothes. Ino gave her clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. A minute later Sakura come out in her gym clothes.

'All right people today gym is boy versus girls in volleyball.' Said Anko.

Everyone groan expect for Sakura. Sakura knew she could beat everyone at Volleyball.

'All right let begin' shout Anko.

She blew the whistle and Ino was up to serve. The ball went over the net and Neji spiked it over. But the ball hit the wall so it was an out. Now it was Sakura turn to serve. She shouted to the boys 'Are your ready guys?' She gave a smirk to Sasuke. She serve the ball, it hit over the net and hit Neji on the stomach.' The girl's giggle and the ball pass to Sakura. A few minutes later the points were 25:10. Sakura was still serving because no one can hit over the nets. The last time she serves it. It hit Neji who bump it and Naruto spiked it over to Shika and Sasuke hit it over the net but Tenten block it. Ino shouted 'Let rock our last moment'. Sakura serve the ball and it hit… Sasuke in his Private spot. Sakura couldn't help it but laugh same goes to her gangs. Anko blew the whistle. 'The winner is the girls and nice serve Sakura.' Sakura and her girlfriends laugh as Sasuke got hit in the balls.

**Sasuke Povs:**

'Ouch my fucking balls' I scream in my head.

Sasuke inner: Oh my god that pinky girl sure serves hard. Let go get revenge on her.

'Hn that not a bad idea. Let go get revenge on her at hip pop dances. I know she takes that class'.

**It's xxnyazngurl28xx I would like to thanks to the people that are enjoying this fan fiction now. I know this chapter may be boring but next chapter can get little lemony. Stay tune to see what would Sasuke do to Sakura in Hip-hop class? Well he rapes her? Stay tune R and R please thanks **


	4. Chapter 4: club?

Chapter 4:Hip-Hop

**Chapter 4: Club? **

It was 5th period and Sakura and Sasuke both have Hip-Hop class. While the other gangs have their own clubs. Sakura walk inside the dance room and see Sasuke smirking at her.

**Sakura inner: Didn't know he takes this class. **

'Hn didn't know you take hip-hop class.'

'Yeah so? You got a problem with that Uchiha' said Sakura. She walks pass Sasuke and place down her puma bag. Sakura turn on the music for 1 minutes but Sasuke turn it down. Sasuke whisper to Sakura in the ear hotly 'my balls still hurt from gym would you make it feel better?' Sakura turn pink on her cheek and response 'you know what Uchiha go get another girl to have sex with you. I'm not a hoe so don't try'. Sakura walk away from Sasuke but Sasuke grab her by the waist.

'Let me go Sasuke' said Sakura who try to get loose but Sasuke held her tightly.

'You know Sasuke you can get that slut to get your dick better' smirk Sakura.

'You mean Karin?' asked Sasuke

'Yeah her'

'No I want you to make it feel better' smirk Sasuke. Sasuke smash his lips into Sakura. He kisses her fiercely. Sakura try to hold back but his kisses are addicting. Sasuke lick Sakura bottom lip. His mouth and tongue could taste her strawberry lip-gloss. Sasuke was waiting for her entrance. Sakura open her mouth so Sasuke could get in. Their tongue were battling each other. Twisting and twirling. Sasuke let go of Sakura waist and began to touch her tights. Sakura broke the kiss. 'No Sasuke we can't do this. This is the dance room. Their camera in this school.'

'Hn fine but you going to make this up' said Sasuke who pointing to his hard dick. Sakura laugh oh well you better find a way to hide that.

R-I-N-G the bells rang. Next period is lunch. Sakura met up with Ino and the rest of the guys to have lunch. Sasuke just follows while he gives his fan girls death glares. As they arrive to their tables. Ino broke the silence.

'Since Sakura is new to this school. Why don't we take her to the club''.

'That not a bad idea' said Neji.

'Wow the pig really have a brain' teased Sasuke.

'Shut it Sasuke' said Ino.

'Wow you people never get along' said Sakura.

'Hn'

'Whatever so Sakura you want to go to the club tonight?'

'Sure since my parent aren't home for a month or so'.

'That cool' said Naruto

'Hn that slut Karin is looking over here' said Neji.

'How about we get her pissed again' said Tenten.

'How?' asked Shika?

Tenten looked at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura knew what she meant so she decides to play along. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and link arm with him. She whisper 'play along there trying to get Karin pissed again.'

Sasuke look over at Karin and Smirk. Sasuke lean down to Sakura level and kiss her on the lip. Everyone in his or her table gasp. Who knew Sasuke would do that.

'Damn they sure do get along easily' said Shika.

'I think its working ' said Tenten. Who is eyeing Karin. She could see her getting tight. It's like she want to go and beat the crap out of Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura stop making out because they saw Karin got out of the lunchroom.

'How did you enjoy that kiss pinky' teased Neji.

'I bet you enjoy it a lot' teased Naruto. 'Aw so cute' said Hinata. Sakura try to get away from Sasuke but he held her tightly. 'Sasuke can you let me go now?' asked Sakura kindly. 'Nope I want you to stay here' said Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura had to admitted that he's good looking and that he kind a buff.

'Aw Sasuke and Sakura make the beautiful couple at Fashion Industries' said Ino.

'Shut up' said Sakura.

Sasuke just gave a smirk.

'let go to your house to dress up for the club' asked Hinata.

'All right let go to my house after school' said Ino.

**It'sxxnyazngurlxx28 talking to you people. Thanks for reviewing and rating and adding it to your favorite/alert. Sorry for not updating it often well the problem is im stuck in summer school for next year and I come home a 6. So I'm trying to updated it on firdais since its only Monday-Thursday. What will happen? Will Sasuke and Sakura live? What will they do at the club? StaY TUNE TO FINE OUT!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Kystal club

Chapter 5: Kystal club

_**Chapter 5: Kystal club**_

-**INo House-**

The girls had arrived to INo house right after school. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and INo drop their stuff on the floor.

'I'm beast' said INo

'So am I, I need to finish my design for class' said Sakura.

'Let get dress for the club our boyfriends expects us to be on time' said Hinata.

'No your boyfriends not mine I'm single' said Sakura.

Hinata came out from INo bathroom. She was wearing a sexy one-shoulder dress. (Blue color)

It shows her cleavage; she wore a light blue eye shadow. Tenten wore a shimmering metallic spaghetti strap dress. It was gold color that shows plenty of cleavage. She had light gold eye shadow on. INo wore a black jumper skarts. It's black and shows plenty of her legs. She had her hair up in a ponytail and a very dark color make-up. Last but not least Sakura wore a black sexy halter dress. You could see her curves and her mid-tummy. She had her pink hair down with light make up. She wore a black heels.

'Damn Sakura your looking sexy' said INo.

'I totally agree, I bet you that Sasuke would have sex with you tonight' said Tenten.

'I BET YOU 15 BUCKS THAT HE WILL' SHOUTED HINATA.

'Deal' shouted the girls.

-Kystal Club-

The girls arrive at the club. They can hear the music bashing from outside.

'Ready to party?' shouted Sakura

'You bet'

INo walk by the dance floor to the guy's private room. The girls follow.

'Whoa look at this sexy beast' shouted Shika.

'Hn'

INo, Hinata, Tenten sat on their boyfriend lap.

'Hn where Sakura?' asked Neji

'Yeah where that party pooper' asked Shika

'Looking for me?' smirk Sakura

She steps inside the private room with her sexy club dress. Every guy mouth drop open as Sakura walk in.

'Damn pinky I never knew you has a sexy body' teased Naruto

'Psh Naruto go and check out Hinata. She got big breast' said Sakura.

Hinata grew red on her face.

'Sakura you better run' shouted Hinata

'Oh uh someone going to get their ass kick'

Sakura took a step back from Hinata who took a step closer. Sakura was about to go out the room but someone held her back. She turns around and saw Sasuke. He whispers 'looking sexy'.

Sakura gave a blush and drag him to the dance floor.

(Take a bow By: Rhinana)

Sasuke slide his arms around Sakura tiny waist. Sakura started to grind on him. After 10 minutes of dancing Sasuke lead Sakura off the dance floor. He led her to the bar. He orders sex on the beach while Sakura order vodka. The others were busy. Naruto and Hinata dancing. INo and Shika having their make out session. Neji and Tenten in a room to have sex.

'Hn you look hot today Sakura-Chan' smirk Sasuke.

'Why, thank you Sasuke0kun' as Sakura took a sip of her drink.

Sasuke grab her by her waist and head to a room. Sakura try to get lose but he would held her tighter.

'Sasuke let me go' Sakura whine

'No Sakura you promise your going to make my dick feel better' smirk Sasuke.

'Uchiha I'm not a slut who sucks people dick you can ask Karin to do that' said Sakura.

Sasuke smash his lip to hers. His kiss was gentle and addicting. Sakura try to hold back but she couldn't. His hands roam to her thigh. Sasuke lick her bottom lips so he can enter. Sakura could feel that his dick was hard He pinned her to the wall and rub his hard budge against her ass. Sakura blushes. Sasuke lick her bottom lip begging for entrances. Sakura finally open her mouth, his tongue reach to her and start to battle. Tasting the fruity strawberry lip-gloss. Sasuke took of her black halter dress and threw it across the room. Leaving her in her strapless bra and her matching tong. Sakura pout as Sasuke smirk. Sakura unbutton Sasuke red and white-collar shirt. Leaving her to admire his 6 packs and his muscle.

Sakura inner: Damn he has one sexy body

Sasuke Inner: She got one sexy body

Sakura smirk. Sasuke suck on her collarbone. She gave out moan. Sakura reach down to his belt and unbuckle it. Leaving him in his red and white boxer. Sakura smirk as she saw the big bump in his boxer. Sasuke gave several hickeys on Sakura neck and collarbone. Sasuke hand roam to her flat tummy up to her c-cup breast. He unclips her strapless bra and suck on her left one. Sakura moan as she was sucking her breast. Sakura rub her palm against his hard dick earning her a moan. Sakura dig her hands to Sasuke boxer and pump him. Her creamy hands going up and down her pace goes faster and slower. Sasuke pull down her tong and rub her clit. Sakura moan as he rubs his finger against her clit. Sakura pull down his boxer and lick the tip of his dick. Her warm tongue licking his dark dick like a lollop. Sasuke place 1 finger inside her juicy pussy. Pumping it in and out. Sakura moan as Sasuke was pumping it in and out. Sakura stroked his dick. Her mouth on it. Sucking it deep until it reach to her throat. Sasuke cum right into her. She let go of the dick and swallows all the seed in her mouth. Sasuke place the condom on his dick and place Sakura on the bed. He sucks on her breast while pumping it in and out. Sakura let out one sexy moan. It turns Sasuke on. He couldn't hold it anymore and place his big hard dick inside Sakura pussy. It hurts for the first timers. Sasuke went easy and slowly so she can get use to it.

'Ah Sasuke go faster' moan Sakura.

'Ah Sakura your so damn tight'

He increases his speed and he went faster until they both cum on each other. They both panic until they fall on each other.

'Hn Sakura will you be my girlfriend?' asked Sasuke.

**Alright its xxnyazngurlxx28 im sorry for not updating it but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please r and r if you do I would be happy. I'm trying to updated it more often. Anyways stay tune for the next chapter. If you want to see the dresses go to my profile. I have to admit there aren't pretty but I think it's decent. Stay tune n r and r. Peace ß**


	6. Chapter 6: Lame Chapter

Chapter 6: Lame

**Chapter 6: Lame**

'I love you' said Sakura

'Is that a yes?' ask Sasuke

'Hm' nodded Sakura

Sasuke lean down and kiss her fully on the lips. They break apart and fall asleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up and got dress. She shook on Sasuke shoulder but he wouldn't get up. She grabs his dick and gives him a blowjob. Sasuke groan 'All right I'm awake'. Sakura let go of his dick and kiss him on the lips.

'Get dress we got to go' said Sakura

Sasuke grab his clothes and head out the door. His arm around her waist.

'Damn what took you so long?' ask Naruto

'Dobe shut up and you smell'

'Eww you people smell like rotten egg' scream Sakura

'Oh my god your right. We do I got to go home and take a shower' said INo

Everyone nodded and head home. Everyone went to their apartment and grab a clean pair of clothes. After 45 minutes of clean shower they went to Sasuke house and meet. All the gangs decide to go to Star buck.

-Star bucks-

Neji order their drinks and head to their table.

'Lets go to the movie theater' said Tenten

'What movie?' ask Sakura

'Dark knight' said INo

'Alright' said Hinata

-Movie-

During the middle of the movie the girls scream their lungs out. Neji patted on Tenten back, Naruto holding Hinata hands. Sakura and INo hold on their boyfriend tightly.

'Don't worry I'm always here for you' said Sasuke

Sakura nodded and smile.

'Don't be scare. I'm here if you need her' said Shikamaru

After the movie they went to eat.

'Is it me or that waiter bisexual' ask Tenten

'She checking Sakura out' said INo

'Ew she got hot for you Sakura' said Naruto

'Whatever she can like me but she can't turn me into a lesbian or bisexual' said Sakura

'That my babe' said Sasuke

Sakura kiss him on the lips.

After dinner they went home.

**A/n: This is the lamest chapter I had ever wrote. So review if you want. I promise the next chapter is little funnier and sad. So review if u wants. Oh yeah I didn't write this chapter so don't be saying that chapter sucks. Because I didn't write this chapter but I wrote the others. **


	7. Chapter 7: Karin crazi?

Chapter 7: Karin crazy

**Chapter 7: Karin crazy?**

**a/n: There in the middle of the school year. Like around April.**

The next morning, Sakura and the girls got dress. It was 8:00 and they have 20 minutes to get dress, 10 minutes to eat and 15 to get there. In total school start at 8:45

**A/n; I think so. I'm not good at math :**

'Hurry up INo' scream Sakura.

She had on a red and white tank top along with a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair down in layers and her side bangs across her left eye.

'All right! Calm down' shouted INo

INo grab her razor and head out the door.

'Damn what took you so long?' ask Tenten who starting on the engine.

'She probably talking to the mirror' laughs Sakura

Every one laugh expect INo

'Haha very funny. No I was just fixing my hair' said INo.

'Beauty queen' said Hinata who rolls her eyes.

10 minute later they arrived to school. Sakura and the girls walk pass the fan girls/ fan boys. They headed to their homeroom.

'Hi Hinata-Chan' shouted Naruto

'Hi Naruto-kun'

'How my sexy babe?' ask Sasuke

'Hey sexy' said Sakura along with a kiss.

They chatted until Karin had to kill the fun.

'Bitch what are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?' ask Karin who giving her a grill.

'What do you think she doing?' ask INo who look up.

'Karin let get this straight in your mind. Sasuke is mine not yours. I'm dating him and your not' said Sakura who sitting down.

'Psh their no way he would go out with you pinky' smirk Karin

Sakura inner: What bitch!! Don't you dare call me Pinky your fucking slut.

Sakura closes her eyes to hold down her anger and then got up and looks straight in her eyes.

'Did you just call me _Pinky?_' ask Sakura

'What if I did **Pinky?' **smirk Karin

'Nothing four eye red headed slut' smirk Sakura

Everyone in the room giggle while Karin stood there like a complete idiot.

'Why you bitch' shouted Karin

'What? Did I said something wrong?' ask Sakura innocently.

'All right bitch I want you to stay away from my bf' said Karin

Sakura didn't respond to her question. Instead Sasuke got up from his spot and look at Karin.

'Me? Your bf? Dream on! I would ever date you even if you're the last person on earth' said Sasuke coldly.

'But… but what do you like her better then me?' whine Karin

'Simply I love her for not being my fan girl' said Sasuke

'Karin leave them alone' said Neji

'Sasuke and Sakura are going out?' ask a fan girl

'What? No way! He's suppose to be mine' scream another

'See Haruno no one believes that you are dating Sasuke' smirk Karin

'Well those this proof that she is' ask INo

She took out her razor and shows her a picture of Sakura and Sasuke making out. Karin eye widen.

'Bitch' she slapped Sakura on her cheek. Sakura place her hand where she had slap her.

'Karin that enough. I want you to get out of my sight' shouted Sasuke

'Bitch this isn't over' said Karin

'Oh my gosh are you okay?' ask INo who looking at Sakura

Sakura nodded.

Period 1: English

They seated in their sea, chatting while Kakashi is running late.

'Are you alright babe?' ask Sasuke

'Yeah' said Sakura.

'Oh I can't wait until the prom' squeak INo

'I know right! It's like one month away' scream Tenten

'You'll be my partner right?' ask Sasuke

'Of course I will' smile Sakura

Sasuke kiss Sakura on the lip.

'Well good morning students. Sorry I'm late I had..'

'Liar' shouted Naruto

'Okay since there is only 15 minutes left. I'll let you do whatever you like' said Kakashi

Everyone cheered as he read his favorite pervert book.

'Hey! Tonight I'm going to have a sleep over. Are you girls in?' ask INo  
'I'm am' said Sakura

'Me too' said Hinata

'Me three' said Tenten

'Are guys invited?' ask Shikamaru with a puppy face.

Sakura couldn't resist and gave a puppy face too.

'Fine guys are invited. I just can't said no to puppy faces' smile INo

'Yay! All right meet after school' said Sakura

Everyone nodded as the bell rang

Period 4: gym

'Okay time for your warm ups' shouted Anko

'Give me 20 laps' shouted Anko

Almost everyone in the gym groan.

'Come one guys. Let run' said Tenten

'Hmmm'

Tenten was first to run and then Sakura, Sasuke, INo, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto.

'Hurry up Karin. Move your leg' shouted Anko

The girls laugh as they ran.

'Good job Sakura. Keep up the good pace' shouted Anko

Karin stop running. She ran in back of Sakura and pushes her. She trip and twist her ankle. Sakura cry in pain. Anko blew her whistle.

'Aw how clumsy' smirk Karin

'Karin why did you do that?' shouted Sasuke. He was very pissed.

'Because she stole you away from me' shouted Karin

Karin your nuts'; said Shikamaru

'Sakura are you alright?' ask Sasuke

'I twist my ankle' said Sakura

Anko walk over to the scene.

'Are you okay?'

'I twist my ankle' said Sakura

Sasuke carry her bridal style 'I'll take her to the nurse.'

Anko nodded and turn to Karin

'Karin I don't understand why you did that. I don't want to hear your excuse go to the principal offices' shouted Anko

Karin stomp her foot and walk out the door.

'What a bitch' said Tenten

' I hope she get expell'

'I hope she loose get kick out from the prom' said INo

'Even if she does I'm afraid she going to do dirty tricks' explain Neji

'You know when Sasuke get a new gf. She would go crazy and they would break up. I'm afraid Sakura going to get hurt' said Shikamaru in a serious tone.

-Nurse-

Sasuke place Sakura on the bed.

'What happen? Sakura' ask Kurenai

'Karin push her and twist an ankle' explain Sasuke

'Let me take a look' said Kurenai

'Oh no biggie. Just take some rest and it would heal soon. In a few days you would be available to walk' said Kurenai

'Thank you' said Sakura

Sakura try to get up from the bed but her leg won't move.

'Let me carry you' said Sasuke

'No its okay Sasuke' said Sakura

'No its not okay. Let me carry you'

Sakura nodded as he carried her out the room.

-Principal Offices-

'Karin! This isn't the first time you hurt a student' shouted Tsunada

'Hmph'

'I don't know why you like to cause trouble' shouted Tsunada

'Simply she stole Sasuke-kun away'

'I don't care what your relationship is with him. But you twist Sakura ankle and I have the right to expell you from the prom'

'knock knock'

'come in'

Sakura and Sasuke walk in the offices.

'How's your ankle' ask Tsunada

'It's fine' said Sakura

'Okay. Well I don't know what to do you with Karin' said Tsunada

'Hurting one of the student and I don't care what your relationship is with Sasuke. I won't let you harm anyone'

'Principal Tsunada. My relationship with Sakura is boyfriend and girlfriend. I have no relationship with her. She just a annoying fan girl that won't leave me alone' explain Sasuke

'Very well. As you heard Karin. Sasuke and Sakura are couples. I hope you understand that' said Tsunada

'No she stole him away. I would break every girl hearts that date him. I did it with all his exs and I could do that to her' shouted Karin'

'She got mental problems' whisper Sakura

Tsuanda nodded and call the police.

'I LOVE HIM. I'm going to be his wife and bear his child' said Karin

'You! My wife? Hell noo!' shouted Sasuke

'What did you said bitch?' ask Karin

She took out a pocketknife.

'Put that away Karin' shouted Tsunada

Karin walks closer to Sakura. The knife rubbing Sakura soft cheek.

'I wonder what would happen if Sasuke see you dead' laugh Karin

yes. Karin got mental problem. She forgot to eat her medicine.

'No Karin you wouldn't dare' shouted Sasuke

'Why wouldn't I? I did that to all your exs.' Said Karin

Sakura shake in horror. Right in front of her was a manic.

'I'll kill your love one right now. Right in front if your face' laugh Karin

Karin was about to stab Sakura but the police came right in time. They hand cuff her as she talks to herself.

'I love you Sasuke'

'I always will'

'look at our son'

Sasuke walk toward Sakura and hug her tightly. Sakura burst into tears.

'I though I was going to loose you' cry Sakura

'Don't worry Sakura. I'm always here for you' said Sasuke

After a while Sakura settle down. They went to INo house while Sakura asleep.

'I feel bad for Sakura. I don't want her to get hurt' said INo

'I know' said Hinata

'Sasuke I know this is bad. But I'm afraid you and Sakura might need to break up. Because no matter what Sakura would end up being hurt' said Neji in a serious tone

'I know. I know but she going to get hurt and I can't hurt her' said Sasuke

'Even if Karin is in jail. She could always sneak out and hurt Sakura' said Naruto

' I know but Sasuke I don't want my best friend to get hurt because of you' explain INo

'I know if I don't hurt her I know Karin will' explain Sasuke

'Promise me no matter what happen. You and Sakura will be together forever' ask INo

Sasuke let out a long sigh and then responded 'I'll try'

A/n:** Well that it for today. Omg Karin got mental problem and what a bitch. I kinda feel bad for Sasuke and Sakura but no matter what happen they will end up together at the end. I hope you understand where I'm going. SO review!! Review review review **


	8. Chapter 8: what will Sasuke do?

Chapter 8: What will Sasuke do

**Chapter 8: What will Sasuke do?**

That night Sasuke had been thinking about his problem. He really loves Sakura and he didn't want to hurt her. But if he didn't hurt her, he knows that Karin will. That night Sasuke sat beside Sakura in bed. Staring at her flaw skin, her pink hair in the way, her cute sleeping face. Sasuke will miss all of these good memorize. He decides to break up with Sakura before she gets hurt. He took a piece of paper and wrote a note to Sakura. He left the note on the table and kiss Sakura on her forehead.

'Sorry Sakura but I don't want to hurt you anymore'

He turns back and looks at her and closes the door. He knew INo and the other girls would hate him. But that was the only choice he could make. Leaving her before Karin crushes her. The next morning Sakura woke up at 7:50. She remembers what Karin did. She almost kills her and she fell asleep. Sakura got up from bed and saw the note.

'Dear Sakura,

I'm very sorry but we need to break up. I know when you read this note I had crush your heart. But I have my own reason. I hope you will forgive me. This is very painful for you and me. But it's painful to me the most. Sakura I will always have you in my heart and I will always love you.

-Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura tear as she read the letter. INo, Tenten, and Hinata try to help her. But it didn't work.

'Why do this have to occur?' cry Sakura

'Sakura don't cry. I believe he have his own reason' said Tenten

'His own reason? He broke up with me when Karin attack me' cry Sakura

'Trust us Sakura. We all believe how painful it is right now. But we all know it's painful to Sasuke too. He has his own reason so he won't hurt you' said INo

Sakura just sob more and more.

-Sasuke mansion-

'You really think that you made the right choice?' ask Neji

'Hn. I believe its better for us to break up before Karin hurts her' said Sasuke

'You think she will understand how much pain you guys will go through?' ask Shikamaru

'I don't know but I know Sakura is going to be very upset' said Naruto

'I know but it's me who going to cause her to be hurt. Honestly I don't want to break up. But if Karin keep on going on. I'm afraid Sakura get hurt any how' said Sasuke

'No matter what we all know how much pain your going too' said Neji

-Sakura-

Sakura continue to cry unstop. She really didn't understand why he broke up with her. She wishes this didn't happen. She wishes this was all a dream. She wishes Sasuke was with her all the time. Her friends try to help but it's was all use less. Hinata was very worry about her. She was afraid that she going to do stupid things. Like Suicides. Tenten and INo watch her fall asleep. They all promise Sasuke that there going to watch her.

'I feel bad for Sakura' said Hinata

'Us too but Sasuke only did this because he didn't want to hurt her' said Tenten

'Yeah and I know he's the one who going through a lot of pain. He have to leave his lover because of one manic' said Ion who close Sakura door. The girls went on Aim to chat with the guys.

Hotblondchick; Hey guys

S.Uchiha: How Sakura??

Weapons: She cry a lot when she read it

xHinatax: Yeah and now she's asleep

S.Uchiha: I know how painful but I have to do this. Thanks for watching her

Hotblondchick: I hope she doesn't turn Emo

XshikaxNara: I feel bad for her

XRamenX: but it's only for Sakura good

XNejix: yeah but what about Prom?

Hotblondchick: oh shit I totally forgot

Weapons: yeah and its coming this week

XHinatax: what are you going to do Sasuke?

S.Uchiha; I have my own plan. Prom night make sure Sakura dress nicely I'm going to surprise her

Hotblondchick: all right but don't hurt her

S.Uchiha; I won't

xShikaxNara: Prom is only 5 days away

Weapons: you think Sakura will go?

XnejiX: if she doesn't go we have to force her to go

XramenX: Yeah she got to face Sasuke some how

Hotblondchick: true and g2g I'm going to check on Sakura

Weapons; yeah

Hianta: bye

S.Uchiha: bye take care of her for me

Hotblondchick: iight bye

The girls sign off on Aim and went to check on Sakura. She was still asleep, her eyes were puffy from crying. The girls knew how much pain its hurts. But they have to support Sasuke until Prom night.

**A/n: Well that it for today. I know you people will hate me for this choice. But trust me I didn't want to write this either. I actually cry as I type it up. But don't worry they will end up together soon. So Review!! If you don't review then no more updates. Goal is to get about 20 or 15 reviews. If not then too bad **

**Review and give opinions.:**


	9. Chapter 9: A few days later

Chapter 9: A few day later

Chapter 9: A few day later

A few days later Sakura became very quiet and somewhat cold. She would cry at night/school and even in public. She would miss Sasuke every night. In fact she didn't know what to do without him. She tries to cut herself but Ino found her just in time. During school she would have to face Sasuke and Karin. Karin would come up to her and said ' Oh look who the loser now'.

'Oh see Pinky. I told you that Sasuke would come back to me. Just admit it I'm way better and sexier then you'.

Sakura would stay silence. While her friends would argue with Karin.

'You think you can tease Sakura just because you're dating with Sasuke'

'Well your pathetic. You aren't a special. Plus Sakura don't need him.' said Ino

'That right. She doesn't need Uchiha. She has us. We'll her true friends and won't leave her' said Naruto

'That enough guys. Let leave don't waste our time with these losers' said Sakura coldly.

Sasuke and Karin eye widen.

'How did she become this cold?' though Sasuke

'I must have hurt her that much' said Sasuke in his mind.

'Listen pinky. Sasuke-kun will be my date for Prom night' smirk Karin

That w as it. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Tear started to build up.

'You know what Karin! I don't give a damn shit. You can have him. He nothing to me anymore. I don't care.' shouted Sakura.

All of her friends felt bad. But to Sasuke his chest hurt. He didn't want to see Sakura like this. He wanted to see her smile and he wanted to go over there and hug her tightly. He misses her scent, touch, and laugh, smile.

'Let go guys' said Sakura who wiping her eyes.

Really

1 Sakura didn't want this to be true. She wanted it to be a dream. But it was reality. During lunch she cry her eyes out. The guys were worry about her. And Prom night was just coming up in 1 day. She wanted peace but no that stupid red head bitch have to come over and bother her.

''Aw Pinky are you crying? Are you crying because you ex boyfriend didn't ask you out for Prom night?' tease Karin

Sasuke wanted to slap her in her face. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to be with Sakura right now and spend the rest of his life with her.

'Shut up Karin! I don't care if he dumps me. He's a jerk. I can care less.' said Sakura

Sasuke heart itch. Did she really said all of those cold words right in front of him?

''Don't you dare talk about my Sasuke-kun' shouted Karin.

'Your just jealous that you don't got Sasuke as your date' smirk Karin

'Karin your not special. She doesn't need boys for Prom night. She can come with us and we will have fun. MORE fun then you' said Ino

'That right. So you can get your dirty ass off' comment Tenten.

'Psh I bet she doesn't have a dress for prom night' laugh Karin

'Actually I do Karin. And tomorrow I will prove to you that I'm much better then you are.' smirk Sakura

Karin just 'Hmph and walk away. Sakura stare at Sasuke for a while before he left their table.

'Don't listen to her Saku' said Ino

'Yeah don't listen to her. Tomorrow night you will shine' said Naruto

Sakura nodded and start having a flash back.

Flash Back

'Sakura will you be my partner for prom night?' ask Sasuke

'Of course of i will' i said.

He kiss me on the lips 'Promise?'

'Promise'

End of Flash back

Sakura cry as she remembers what Sasuke had promise. After school the girls prepare for the big day.

'Sakura I'll make sure tomorrow you'll make Karin jealous' said Ino

'Yeah and tomorrow try to not cry' said Tenten

'Yeah unless you really have too' said Hinata

Sakura was lost and didn't know what was going on so she just nodded. That night they all took a relaxing shower waiting for tomorrow night. Everyone was waiting for this big event. Will maybe not Sakura. She still wishes it was a dream. To tell you the truth Sasuke couldn't wait until tomorrow. He was going to do something tomorrow night.

A/n: Well that it for today. Um so how to like this chapter? I got bad news and good news. Bad news is that this chapter is ending soon. Maybe 2 more chapters and that it. Good news is read and find out. But Review. If you don't you w won't noe what will happen on Prom night. So Reviewwwwww!! Oh i would like to thanks for the people that review this story. I hope you will keep on reviewing and keep on supporting this story. Bye1


	10. Chapter 10: Prom night

Chapter 10: Prom night

**Chapter 10: Prom night!**

**A/n: Omg this chapter is out! You guys got to Review!! Read and find out!!**

**INo and Tenten went to Sasuke Mansion to pick up Sakura Prom dress. While they were at his house Hinata was making breakfast. **

**-Sakura-**

**She was taking a nice warm shower. She was thinking about Sasuke. The good times. His sweet voice, his scent, his sweet words. She misses everything about him. She doesn't even know why he broke up with her. Did she do something wrong that cause him to break her heart?**

**-Flash back-**

'**Sasuke will you stay by my side?' I ask**

'**Of course. You're my babe and I will never leave you' said Sasuke**

'**Will you promise me?'**

'**Tell you what. I will promise you that on Prom night I will purpose to you' said Sasuke**

'**I love you' **

'**I love you too' kiss Sasuke**

**-End of Flash back-**

**A teardrop falls down on her cheek. She quickly wipes her teardrops with her fingers. She didn't want her friends to know she been thinking about Sasuke. Every time she think about him they would said don't worry. Everything would be fine just wait. But really she doesn't want to wait she want to know why.**

**-Kitchen-**

**INo and Tenten came home with Sakura prom dress.**

'**Damn, Sasuke pick out some heavy dress' said INo who puff.**

'**Yeah I wonder how it would look like on Sakura' wonder Tenten**

'**I made breakfast' said Hinata who pop up from no where**

'**Thank god. I'm starving' said INo**

'**Where Sakura?' ask Tenten**

'**Looking for me?' ask Sakura**

**She was wearing a white tube with a black shirt plus flats.**

'**Damn girl! You feeling alright?' ask Tenten**

'**Yeah I'm feeling alright' said Sakura**

'**I bet Karin jaw will drop tonight' smirk INo**

'**I bet that she will envy you' smirk Tenten**

**Hinata laugh and Sakura gave a confuse look.**

'**What?' **

'**Nothing' replied INo and Tenten**

**-Sasuke Mansion-**

'**Oh I can't wait until tonight' shouted Naruto**

'**I wonder what Sakura will wear' wonder Neji**

'**Don't worry. She will be beautiful tonight' said Sasuke**

'**Are you ready Sasuke?' ask Neji**

'**Yeah I'm going to make her boom into a beautiful rose' smirk Sasuke**

'**Come on let go out' shouted Naruto**

**The guys gave him a weird look.**

'**What? I'm hungry'**

'**Phew' said Shikamaru**

**-Sakura Mansion-**

'**I'll help you with the dishes' offer INo**

'**Okay' **

**INo was helping Sakura with the dishes while Hinata and Tenten sneaks and goes on Aim. **

**Hinata: Hey guys! Ready for tonight?**

**Sasuke; Yeah try and make sure Sakura listen to my words**

**Tenten; okay but what will happen to Karin?**

**Neji; we'll watch her**

**Hinata; okay**

**Tenten: yo we got to go Sakura going to catch us online**

**Sasuke: okay bye**

**Neji: bye**

**-Skipping scene-**

**The girls were already dress and they were all waiting for Sakura to come out.**

'**Sakura come out' said Tenten**

**Sakura came out with a pink dress. There were beads in the mid tummy, which shows her curves. It was puffy in the bottom. One word she was sexy. She had her hair in a bun leaving some down. She had on eyeliners, eye shadow, lip-gloss, and hoop earrings.**

'**Oh my god you looking sexy' shouted Hinata**

'**Gorgeous' said INo**

'**You will make Sasuke want to fuck you' said Tenten**

**Sakura smirk and put on her heels.**

**-Sasuke Mansion-**

'**Hurry up Teme' shouted Naruto**

'**Shut up' said Sasuke.**

**He grabs his keys, cell phone, a pink fuzzy box.**

'**Are you ready?' ask Neji**

'**Yeah' shouted Sasuke**

**-Prom-**

'**I wonder where Sasuke is' whisper Tenten**

'**He's with Karin. That crazy manic' said Neji**

'**You looking hot tonight' whisper Shikamaru**

'**Thanks' giggle INo**

'**You look pretty' said Naruto**

'**Thanks Naruto-kun' **

'**Well, well isn't it the loser group' smirk Karin**

'**Where pinky? I told you she's jealous of me' said Karin**

'**Looking for me?' ask Sakura**

**She steps out from the door. Karin eye widen. Sasuke could feel his pants tighten. **

'**Damn she hot' said his inner**

'**Wow… you look smoking' comment Neji**

'**Humph to bad you don't got Sasuke' smirk Karin**

'**Actually she got to go. She got a song to play' said INo**

**Sakura walk up to the stage and look at everyone.**

'**Well tonight is Prom night. I got a song to sing to you peoples. This song is only for Sasuke Uchiha. A guy who broke my heart but yet my feelings are still here' said Sakura**

**Sasuke felt pain in his chest and listen to her sing.**

Whats up?

I know we haven't spoken for a while

But I was thinkin bout you

And it kinda made me smile

So many things to say

And I'll put em in a letter

Thought it might be easier

The words might come out better

How's your mother, how's your little brother?

Does he still look just like you?

So many things I wanna know the answers to

Wish I could press rewind

And rewrite every line

To the story of me and you

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried

To get you out my mind

But it don't get no better

As each day goes by

And I'm lost and confused

I've got nothin to lose

Hope to hear from you soon

P.S. I'm still not over you

Still not over you

**Sakura could feel her eyes tears.**

Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on

But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone

I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me

But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me

Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.

Boy it aint easy

When I hear our song

I get that same old feeling

Wish I could press rewind

Turn back the hands of time

And I shouldn't be telling you

**Her eyes were crying. She was crying as she sang the song. But she didn't mind she just continue to sing the song.**

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried

To get you out my mind

But it don't get no better

As each day goes by

And I'm lost and confused

I've got nothin to lose

Hope to hear from you soon

P.S. I'm still not over you

Still not over you

Did you know I kept all of your pictures

Don't have the strength to part with them yet

Oh no...

Tried to erase the way your kisses taste

But some things a girl can never forget

chorus

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried

To get you out my mind

But it don't get no better

As each day goes by

And I'm lost and confused

I've got nothin to lose

Hope to hear from you soon

P.S. I'm still not over you

Still not over you

As the song ended Sakura got off the stage and wipes her tears.

'To bad he don't love you' smirk Karin

Sakura didn't answer she try to get away from her.

'You aren't any better. Just watch the show' said INo

She pointed at the stage where Sasuke is standing. He had his micro in his hands.

'Tonight is a special night. Tonight I will say this speech to my love one.' Said Sasuke

Sakura try to get away from the crowd. She didn't want to hear his words about Karin. But her friends held her and told her ' just listen'.

'When I first saw you with your smile. So tender, my heart was captured. My soul surrendered. Without you there would be a fish without water'

Sakura couldn't believed her ears. Sasuke was saying all of those sweet words to Karin. She kept on crying.

'I don't know what I'll do without you in my life. You're everything. I would never want to loose you. My love for you is not enough to describe my feelings for you. I, Sasuke Uchiha love** Sakura Haruno **forever and ever'

Karin was so excited until he said 'Sakura Haruno'. Sakura eye widen 'did he said my name and not Karin?'

Sasuke got off stage and walk toward Sakura.

'Sakura those speech was from my heart. Every one of them were true. Will you marry me?' ask Sasuke in one knee. He was holding the pink fuzzy box and he open it. Showing the diamond ring. Sakura was confuse and shock. She didn't know what to say.

'Sakura Haruno will you marry me?' ask Sasuke

Sakura slowly nodded her head yes.

Sasuke got up from his position and hug her tightly. Placing the ring on her finger.

'I love you' smile Sakura

'I love you too' said Sasuke

He lean down and kiss her on the lips. Everyone cheered for them. They cheer and clapped and whistle.

'Congratz' said Tsunada, Anko, Kakashi,Asuma and all of the other teachers. Finally they got back together. Sakura had finally bloom into a beautiful flower. Karin was sent to jail. Sasuke and Sakura kiss until the end.

Sakura will never forget this special event. A event where they brought happiness and loving.

**A/n; Well that it for today. Finally this chapter is up. So please review and all of those sweet words were from my friend Ryan. So credits goes to him. I kinda cry as I wrote I don't know why but I did. I wonder if you did. If you guy review and I think their goods. I'll update the bonus chapter. Lemon! Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Last chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

'Hm Sasuke goes faster' moan Sakura.

'Damn your so fucking tight' groan Sasuke.

'I'm going to cum now' said Sasuke.

'Me too' moan Sakura.

Yes Sakura and Sasuke had reunited. Prom night has saved the day. Not only that there back together. Sakura is getting married with Sasuke in a week or so. Now no one can go and break them apart. Sasuke pull his dick out and pull her body closer to him.

'I love you'

'I know you do and I love you too' said Sasuke along with a kiss.

Sakura smile and look at her left finger. The shiny diamond ring is now hers.

'Hn Uchiha Sakura has a nice ring to it' smirk Sasuke

'Oh really? I like Sakura Haruno better' said Sakura

'I know you like Sakura Uchiha better' said Sasuke

Sakura giggle and kiss him on the cheek. Sasuke move his head causing her to kiss his lips. He licks her bottom begging for entrances. Sakura open her mouth a little letting his tongue go in. There tongue batting each other. Twisting, twirling, licking, tasting each other. Sasuke hand roam to her petite size body. He cups her boobs and her nipples were hard. Sasuke broke the kiss and suck on her left one. Earning him a sexy moan from Sakura. She pulled his hair closer to her body while he sucks on her boobs.

'Hmmm' moan Sakura

Sasuke rub his fingers against her wet pussy.

'Look what we have here. Damn Sakura you're already wet' smirk Sasuke

'Just for you babe' smirk Sakura

Sasuke lip her around. Now she was on top and he was on the bottom.

'Ride me' said Sasuke

Sakura place his dick inside her and started to go up and down. She moan was loud as she can and he was groaning in pressure.

'Ah it feels so good' moan Sakura

'I'm going to cum inside you' said Sasuke

Sakura nodded her head as he cum inside her.

Sakura was now on her knees getting ready for his big juicy dick in her warm mouth. Her tongue was licking the tip of him, making her lick his pre-cum. Her warm mouth and her sexy moan drove Sasuke crazy. She licks his dick like a lollipop.

'Oh god Sakura your driving me nuts' groan Sasuke

Sakura smirk as he shoots his sperm inside her mouth

'Ready for another round?' smirk Sasuke

'Sakura climb on bed next to him and kiss him on the lips. All he could think of was her just her and nothing else. She was his drug. Very addicting too. Few weeks have pass and Sasuke and Sakura had got married. Everyone was there at their party. With happiness and joy.

'Will you take Sakura Haruno as your wife?' ask Kakashi

'I do' said Sasuke

'Will you take this man Sasuke Uchiha as your husband and take care of him until he dies?' ask Kakashi

'I do' smile Sakura

'Now you may kiss the bride' smile Kakashi

Sasuke lean his head toward her and kiss her on the lips. Everyone including the teachers cheer to them. Soon enough they would be having little Uchiha babies.

A/n: Well that the end of this fan fiction. So what did you think? I can't believe I actually finish it. Don't worry I will keep on updating Kystal Club and maybe Model. Not sure yet. SO review and tell me what you think. Thanks to the people who have been supporting this fan fiction. I would like to thanks you all for reading this. Hope you would like my other fan fiction too:]


End file.
